The Pregnancy
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: This follows up after my request, Valentine's Fling by T1 Weasel. This follows Scourge and Rosy through her nine months of pregnancy, watch as they go through all the symptoms of pregnancy and how they deal. Oh boy, this should be interesting. Mostly Scourge's pov. I had this on my and finished it a week ago, but i hadn't posted it. Anyway enjoy. Rated T for some sexual references.


**I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MY OC. ANYWAY, ENJOY, AND I WANT TO GIVE A SPECIAL THANKS TO T1 WEASEL FOR DOING MY REQUEST AS HIS SECOND TO LAST STORY. THANKS MAN.**

* * *

**ROSY'S POV. THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up with a happy sigh, as the sun's rays hit my face, and the memories of last night came back to me. I smile to myself. I'm still wrapped in Scourge's arms and our sweaty bodies are still pressed against one another. I curled up to him even more, snuggling into his chest, and nuzzling him.

I felt him stir and he looked down at me, smiling.

"Morning beautiful." he said sleepily.

"Morning." I said dreamily.

"So, how do you feel after last night?" he asked.

I kissed him for a minute.

"Great." I said.

I looked over at the clock. It read twelve-thirty-five. I sat up, letting the blanket fall, exposing my chest, causing him to look and smirk. I lightly smacked his arm.

"Hey, up here." I said smirking.

"It's not like I haven't seen it. I've also felt it...and tasted it." he said in my ear.

I blushed, but smirked.

"It's not polite to stare at a lady when she's naked." I said.

"I did a lot more than just stare at your body last night." he said, rubbing my hips.

"Scourge." I said, putting my hands on his.

He let go of my hips, and gave me a sweet peck on the lips.

"We should get up, we can have brunch." I said, reaching for my underwear, as he did the same.

"Alright." he said.

He slipped on his boxers and a pair of basketball shorts and a black wife beater. I just put on my bra and underwear, one of his big shirts and a pair of my shorts. I kept a pair of my shorts in his room, along with a bra and a pair of my panties, for when this kind of thing would finally happen, which had been last night.

Once we were both dressed, we headed out of the room and too the kitchen, his arm wrapped around me, as I leaned against him. We made it to the kitchen and saw Meghan. She looked up at us and smirked slyly.

"Hey guys. So anything _interesting_ happen last night?" she asked.

I blushed.

Scourge rolled his eyes and got to making mine and his own breakfast.

"So, fun night?" Meghan whispered.

"Oh yeah." I said with a dreamy smile.

Last night had been wonderful, now all I had to do was wait…

* * *

**THREE WEEKS LATER.**

It had been three weeks since that great night, and to be honest, I had been feeling just a bit strange. But I didn't know for sure if it was what I was hoping it would be.

It was three in the morning, when my body had suddenly made me get up. I sat up, making the bed shift. Scourge stirred and looked at me. We had been sharing a bed a few times, and this was one of those nights. Anyway, I was starting to feel weird.

"You okay babe?" he asked, sitting up next to me.

"Yeah, I think so-" I cut myself off as I covered my mouth and ran to his personal bathroom, then began to throw up with my head in the toilet.

He came in and started to rub my back to comfort me. After he hugged me tight. He wiped my tears away. For whatever reason, I cried after I threw up, I always had.

"You okay Rosy?" he asked, putting me in his lap.

"I-I think so. And I think I know why I threw up…" I said looking him in the eyes and smiling lovingly.

"We'll go see the doctor tomorrow-er, today." he said reassuringly.

"Okay." I said sleepily.

He carried me back to the bed. Thankfully I was able to go back to sleep.

I got up again around the time Scourge woke up and had to throw up again. After a trip to the bathroom, we got showered, dressed and headed to the kitchen again, and saw the others.

"Hey guys. How about some cinnamon, blueberry, chocolate chip pancakes?" Meghan asked stirring the batter.

Just looking at it made me sick. I gasped and covered my mouth and went on to barfing in the trash, then went into a dry heaving stage, since I hadn't eaten anything yet, for about three minutes. Both Scourge and Meghan we rubbing my back and trying to calm me.

"A simple no could have been suffice." Miles stated.

"No, it's not the food. I'm just…not feeling well. I'm going to the doctor's today." I said weakly.

After having a cup of water, Scourge and I headed out.

* * *

**SCOURGE'S POV.**

We made it to the hospital and didn't have to wait long before a doctor came took Rosy to a room. He did a few normal tests, then asked if he could speak with Rosy in private, of course I didn't like the idea of her alone with a male doctor, but she gave me a reassuring smile and I left them to talk.

Fifteen minutes later, Rosy came out and thanked the doctor and we left. Once we were out of the hospital, I spoke up.

"So, what did he say?" I asked.

She looked at me with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"Scourgey, we're going to be parents!" she exclaimed and then threw herself at me in a hug I caught her spun her around, then kissed her as I set her back on her feet.

"Looks like we're getting those kids you wanted babe." I said.

I wrapped my arm around her as we headed back to the castle. I could only imagine how the others would react, especially Meghan…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Meghan screamed. I had to cover my ears, along with the others. We had just told them Rosy was pregnant.

"OH MY GOSH. CONGRADULATIONS GUYS!" Meghan exclaimed.

The others all started congratulating us on the pregnancy as well. It was all great now, but we still had nine long months to go…

* * *

**MONTH 1**

It's been a month since we found out Rosy was pregnant. And I'll admit, at first I was kinda nervous. But after talking with Meghan and Rosy, they got my confidence back up. So far the only thing that had happened was Rosy having morning sickness. And it showed that she felt horrible. I would have to carry her back to the bed and hold her while she tried to get back to sleep. Not that I minded but still…

* * *

**MONTH 3**

Lately Rosy has been having mood swings…a lot. One minute she was sad and crying the next she was as happy as could be. Meghan had helped me look up a few things about pregnancy. The site we looked at said we should make sure she gets enough sleep. There was nothing worse than a pregnant cranky lady, with mood swings. And it was true. I had experienced it first had when her mood swings started. She was tired and I didn't know her mood swings started. She nearly smashed me with her hammer, because I hadn't taken out the trash.

"SCOURGE!" she shouted. I went over to her.

"Y-yeah? What's up babe?" I asked a bit nervous.

"Why aren't the dishes done? Do I have to do everything!? Because if they aren't done then they build up and all the food that was on them gets disgusting!" she shouted. "I hate it! I F****** hate it!" she yelled.

"I'll clean them right away. Don't worry. Just take a seat and calm down." I said, leading her to a seat, and sitting her down.

"You just need some time to relax. You're tense." I said.

She snapped her head towards me and looked angry…uh-oh.

"Tense, tense! Do I look like I'm freaking tense!?" she exclaimed.

She took out her hammer and actually landed a hit. I was on the floor in pain and before I could do anything, Meghan came in.

"Uh, guys?" she asked.

Rosy turned to her and smiled.

"Hey Meghan! We should go shopping!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, but, uh…what about my brother?" she asked, pointing at me.

"He can't come, he has chores to do." she said looking at me annoyed.

"Okay, uh, let's go. Later bro." Meghan said as they left.

This was going to be a long pregnancy indeed…

Later that night, I was in my bed, waiting for Rosy to get back. She had been out with Meghan the whole day. Just then I heard the door open and Rosy stepped in, wearing sexy lingerie.

This was another thing. If she wasn't sad, happy, angry or tired…she was _really_ _happy._ if you catch my drift. She sashayed over to me and sat on my abdomen.

"Rosy?" I asked.

"Hi Scourgey. I feel really bad about how I acted earlier. And I wanted to…make it up to you." she said seductively.

Well at least there were a few bright sides to her pregnancy. This was one of them.

"Fine by me, sexy preg." I purred. I don't need to go I into detail about what happened next…

* * *

**MONTH 5**

Okay, so now, along with mood swings and nausea, she started showing, but has started having weird cravings. So I had to be the one to get her what she wanted…

"Scourgey."

I looked at the clock and saw it was three am.

"Yes?" I said, not opening my eyes.

"I'm hungry."

I knew better than to argue with her about what time it was. I didn't want her getting mad and I didn't want her crying for an hour.

"Alright. But what place will be open?" I asked getting up, I didn't want to go somewhere, but I had no choice.

"That burger place that's just a bit away. Please?" she said, using her puppy face.

I sighed defeated, and put on my jacket and shoes. She kissed my cheek and thanked me.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later I was back and she was eating. Which was fine, the weird part was that she was eating a burger with pickles, onions, cheese, and she had put chocolate sauce on the burger, along with honey, hot sauce, and peanut butter on it and was putting the fries and pickles into the milkshake, stirring it up and then scooping it out with the spoon and eating it. I had to resist the urge to vomit.

Then in the after noon, she had a giant bowl of ice cream, with strawberries, kiwis and Doritos in it. She also had a craving for spicy stuff. At least she ate that normally…

* * *

**MONTH 6**

I was with Rosy and Meghan in a maternity store. Her jeans had stopped fitting, and I had to calm her down after she broke down crying. I suggested she go shopping for maternity clothes with Meghan, but they dragged me along.

I had to tell her what looked good. It took longer because she was self-conscious. But three hours later, we had finished. She looked so happy. I smiled and thought about how it was all worth it.

* * *

**MONTH 8**

Rosy looked like she had swallowed a watermelon. It was time for another sonogram appointment. We were in the doctors office as he put the jelly on her stomach.

After a minute we could see our baby. Rosy said she didn't want to know the gender, because she could tell it would be a boy. She had tears of joy in her eyes as she looked at the screen. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to her as she gave me a passionate kiss. Apparently the baby felt it, because after we looked at the screen and saw movement. It wouldn't be long now…

* * *

**MONTH 9**

Rosy was a little bit bigger, but she was due any day now. She was nervous, but she wasn't the only one. Meghan and I were nervous as well. We had no idea when she would go into labor. I think that was what scared her the most. She had done her studying. She knew that giving birth would be the most painful thing she would go through. That scared her as well. But only time would tell when it would happen…

* * *

"S-scourgey." Rosy said shaking me. It was two am this time.

"Rosy, if this is for another food run-"

"NO! IT'S NOT! Scourgey! Please get up!" she said, her voice cracking.

I shot up and looked at her. She had a hand on her stomach and was breathing heavily, with a pained expression on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Is it…?" I asked.

"Yes! It's time! And it hurts!" she said through clenched teeth.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed the baby bag, then took Rosy's hand and began to lead her out of the room.

"MEGHAN!" I shouted.

She along with the others all came out.

"Is it time?" she asked.

"Yeah, come on!" I said hastily.

"Meet us at the hospital!" she called to the others.

We rushed to the hospital and had Rosy taken to a room. This was it. I could only imagine how Rosy felt…

* * *

**ROSY'S POV.**

Seventeen hours. SEVENTEEN FREAKING HOURS THAT I HAVE BEEN IN LABOUR IN THIS HOSPITAL!

"Okay, time to push." the doctor said.

I nodded hastily and took deep breathes.

"Okay, one, two three! Push!" he said.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" I screamed in pain and I wasn't the only one.

"Okay, your doing great! It's crowning he said

"Okay, push!" he ordered again.

"AAAAGHHHHHH!" I screeched.

"Okay, just a little more!" the doctor said.

"You're doing great babe, just keep pushing." Scourge said trying to calm me down. He wasn't. I wanted to kill him right now.

"I AM PUSHING YOU LITTLE F*****!" I screamed.

He looked surprised and the doctor spoke.

"Pay no attention to her language. She's very hormonal right now." she said.

"Yeah, the pain's probably ticking her off." Meghan stated. She was on my other side holding my hand.

"SCOURGE! I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU!" I screamed. He looked scared. He should be!

"What!? Why!?" he asked.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" I shouted, crying.

"You wanted kids!" he retorted.

"**SHUT UP!"** I screamed at him.

"Okay, just one more push Miss Rose." the doctor stated.

I took a deep breath, held Scourge and Meghan's hand tight and pushed with all I had.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" I screamed. After a minute there was a baby's cry.

I immediately felt my body relax and my stomach deflate. It was finally over.

A nurse gushed as she handed me my baby.

"It's a boy. He is such a little sweet pea. Literally." she said.

She was right. He had Scourge's fun and my eyes, along with three tiny quills on his forehead like mine. He was perfect.

"What did I tell you?" I said to Scourge. "Sorry for yelling and what I said to you." I said tiredly.

"It's okay. I can't blame you." he said.

The others had gotten here and were each taking turns holding him, until he came back to Scourge, who held him close.

"So, what's his name?" Alicia asked.

I began to think for a minute, before speaking.

"Liir. His name is Liir." I said.

"Sounds good to me, babe." Scourge said.

"I know you all want to be around him, but I'm really tired." I said sleepily. Hey, giving birth tires you out.

"Alright. We'll see you guys back at the castle. Come on guys." Meghan said. She lightly kissed her new nephew's head and hugged me, then hugged Scourge. She said goodbye and left, but Scourge stayed.

"You aren't going back?" I asked.

"No I'm staying with you two."

I smiled warmly/tiredly and spoke.

"I love you Scourgey." I said.

"I love you too, Rosy." he said, kissing me lightly.

After everything that we both went through in these nine months…it was worth it. We were finally a family.

* * *

**OKAY, MY FIRST ONESHOT. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
